Bunny Pajamas and Cliches
by joyrid3
Summary: A mysterious vortex opens, linking our world to SDK world. But can they stand the horrible cliches and annoying Mary Sues? Changes are in order. PARODY


**N/A:** Pardon the stupidity XD I was bored

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo, but I do own myself...I mean Joy! Yeah...

**Bunny pajamas and clichés**

A blonde girl, about 5'6, with dark eyes (who is definitely not the author in blatant self-insertion) was sitting in her room, reading a manga. It was dark outside and thunder roared in the sky as rain poured relentlessly...and that's all, because no one cares about scenery descriptions.

Suddenly, a giant vortex appeared out of nowhere.

"Holy shit!" Joy (that's her name, any resemblance to the author's penname is purely fictional) exclaimed, jumping out of the bed. It was swirling and it had had a purple-ish color, so she figured it was a portal to another world or...something.

She quickly changed into something sexy and comfortable (it's one of those things that don't exist, that fictional characters have), because it's common knowledge that you can't go to another world in your bunny pajamas.

Taking a deep breath, she plunged into the vortex and BAM! She fell out of the sky and into a forest. And wouldn't you know it? She fell smack-dab into a handsome guy's arms. He had dark hair, red eyes and a bad-ass expression that made him even sexier.

"Hey! You're Kyo!" she stated the obvious, looking at him in awe.

"And who're you, sexy?" he said in a rugged voice.

_Wait, rewind_ (that was too cliché to even try to make fun of).

So she fell from the sky again, but this time landed flat on her behind and, surprisingly, felt no pain. Looking up, she noticed a group of people surrounded her. A blonde girl with green eyes, a really handsome guy holding a sake bottle and...she gasped with surprise. These people were the Samurai Deeper Kyo characters! There was Yuya, Yukimura, Kyo and Okuni.

Joy stared at them in awe, but had no time to wonder as in what extraordinary circumstances had resulted in this because Kyo pulled out his _katana_ and pointed it at her.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked, the cruel look in his eyes making her shiver and drool at the same time.

"Hehehe...uhm, home?" she answered stupidly. He wasn't amused.

"Wait, wait!" she screamed, seeing as he was proceeding to impale her, "I'm from another world!"

He stopped, looking at her in disbelief.

"You lie!" he replied.

"Oh come on!" she got up, looking at him exasperated. "You're in another guy's body while looking for your own, and yet it seems so _impossible_ to you that I'm from another world?"

Kyo's eyes widened at her tone and he took a step back, confused.

"Thought so." she smiled victoriously.

Since Kyo was too dumbstruck to say anything, Yukimura stepped in.

"And how do you know all of this?"

_Hmmm_, Joy thought. _Maybe it would be a bad idea to tell them they're just characters in a manga that was poorly adapted into anime...  
_

"I'm...clairvoyant?"

Kyo's eyes narrowed.

"I hate clairvoyants."

"No you don't." she cut him off, knowing he was talking about Sakuya.

Again, Kyo was befuddled by this woman who dared talk to him like that. At least she had a nice rack, unlike a certain other blonde.

"Hey, Yuya!" Joy walked past Kyo, addressing the blonde girl.

"H...Hi." she said.

"Your name is?" Yukimura joined in.

"Joy!" she exclaimed. That's all she had been waiting for and damn, Yukimura was even more handsome in real life.

"Weird name..." he thought aloud.

_It's not really my name...hehe...never mind._

"I can't believe you're Sanada Yukimura." she said, thinking back to her history lesson. Who knew he was that hot?

_He wasn't dummy, this one's make believe!_

_Oh, yeah._

"You know...when I wake up in the morning, I can't believe that either." he replied, smiling that gorgeous smile.

"Because of the hang-over." she suggested, returning to poor Yuya, who had been eliminated from the conversation.

Before she could say anything more, Yukimura intervened.

"Wanna have a drink with me?"

"Hell, yeah!" she exclaimed, turning her back on Yuya, like she didn't exist. Which in reality was true, so who cares?

"Don't let that Kyo push you around, ok?" she spoke, while leaving.

With that she followed Yukimura to God-knows-where.

Yuya looked at Kyo, who was dumbstruck and then turned her eyes to Okuni. She shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I didn't even get one line..."


End file.
